(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus that receives digital broadcasting from plural transmission media and creates a program guide.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In television, voice, and data broadcasting, the transition from conventional analog systems to digital systems is promoted worldwide, and the transition from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting is scheduled in each country. In digital broadcasting, streams satisfying encoding and multiplexing standards such as MPEG (Motion Picture Expert Group) are transmitted. One of advantage of the digital broadcasting is easy acquisition of an electronic program guide (EPG) in a receiving apparatus. An EPG, which is added data concerning programs contained in transmitted streams, is extracted and displayed to increase a user's program selection operability.
With widespread use of digital broadcasting employing plural transmission media such as satellite broadcasting and terrestrial broadcasting, it is desirable that broadcasting services transmitted over plural transmission media can be received in one receiving apparatus. A conceivable method of displaying an EPG in a receiving apparatus capable of receiving plural transmission media is to display an EPG for each of transmission media. With this method, however, when a user wants to display EPGs of other transmission media, since the user displays the EPGs while switching the transmission media, the operability of program searching is poor.
Technology for solving this problem is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-8124 (patent document 1). According to the technology, when switching is made between receiving networks, a program list created in a receiving network after the switching is added for display to a program list having been created in a receiving network before the switching. The following technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-8119 (patent document 2). When program information in plural information providing systems is selectively integrated and displayed, the number of pieces of program information to be integrated is decided based on predetermined integration conditions for each of the information providing systems.